


A Short Time Apart

by Redawilo



Series: Russian Sandwich [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I guess it counts as sexting, M/M, Masturbation, Primarily Yuri/Yurio, Sexting, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Victor is off gallivanting around Europe with Christophe while Yuri has to remain back at their appartment in Russia. Of course this means the Japanese man is slipping into depression, and quite frankly Yurio is worried about him. Thankfully he gets a brilliant idea to cheer not only Yuri up, but likely Victor too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY BALLS this took way too long for me to write! I just could not for the life of me come up with a good premise! But as always when I am in a fanfic slump, my best friend came along and through a dumb little semi-RP served as my muse. =3 Go [give her some love for me](http://poochyena123.tumblr.com/), as I couldn't produce even half the fanfiction I do without her input. <3
> 
> This fic is, like most of mine, good as a stand-alone. But if you want to know why Yurio is living with/banging Yuri and Victor you should probably go read the other entries in the series. ^_~ At least the second part, anyway.

Mid-summer had come and with its heat came an invite from a certain Swiss skater to go on vacation with him. Victor of course jumped on the offer, not wanting to pass up a chance to spend time with who was perhaps his best friend. Unfortunately Yakov refused to allow Yuri to go with him on two grounds. The first was the obvious doubt that either of them would actually get any practice in during the two weeks they’d be away if they were unsupervised. While Yuri wasn’t his student, both men had to admire and appreciate the way the old coach had taken to Yuri and was always looking out for his wellbeing. But that alone really wasn’t enough to stop the two from taking off and going to Switzerland anyway.

So of course it was the second thing that kept Yuri in St. Petersburg while Victor went off prancing through Europe with his BFF. Despite Yurio’s protests that he was “already sixteen” and how he would be just fine living on his own for “only two weeks”, Yakov in no way was about to let the boy stay alone in their apartment for that long. And since Yurio would likely have clung to the door hard enough to rip it from its hinges if they tried to force him out to stay with Lilia, Yuri and Victor reluctantly agreed that the Japanese man would stay behind.

The first two days passed well enough. Sure, Yuri was a lot less energetic and a lot more distracted and depressed throughout the day, but given what a mess he had been in with only two days of Victor not being by his side before that was entirely expected. On the third day he flubbed one of his jumps during his practice and unfortunately that led to him taking a bit of a hard fall. He wasn’t seriously hurt in any way, but Yakov insisted he go home to rest anyway and hopefully let him clear his head. Yurio knew that wasn’t going to work the moment it was suggested, as skating had always been the Japanese man’s way of de-stressing. Despite this, Yuri agreed. With some arguing, Yurio less convinced Yakov to let him go home too and more stormed out after Yuri without getting permission to do so.

Not at all to the teenager’s surprise, Yuri became little more than an unresponsive lump on the sofa after they got back home. Annoyance coursed through Yurio’s veins at first. It wasn’t like Yuri couldn’t just call Victor and chat with him if he was feeling lonely. There was no force on Earth that would have been able to stop the Russian man from answering and talking to him for _hours_ if Yuri wanted it. It took until close to dinner time for Yurio to get over his sour mood and instead begin to feel worried over the Japanese man’s emotional state.

Yuri had the TV on, but while his eyes were on it he was most certainly not watching. Whether he had actually watched anything at all that afternoon Yurio didn’t know. What he did know was that when he left his bedroom to check on him and start dinner, Yuri looked like hell. The boy didn’t need to take more than glance at him to notice his puffy, red eyes and the tear-streaks on his cheeks. With a grumble he set to work and made them dinner. When it was ready he plopped himself down beside Yuri on the couch.

“Eat.” he told the man, setting a plate of pirozhki on the coffee table in front of them.

Yuri didn’t even need to pick one up to know that Yurio had made his grandfather’s katsudon pirozhki. Heck, he didn’t even need to smell them to know. The corners of Yuri’s mouth turned upwards as he picked one up. Yurio was terrible at comforting people, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try in his own Yurio-y way. If it had worked once before, who was to say combining their favorite foods and sharing it with him wouldn’t work to ease the Victor-less pain again?

“Thanks.” Yuri whispered, his voice hoarse from crying.

“Mhm.” Yurio grunted, devouring one of his slightly-burnt creations.

The two of them managed to down half a dozen pirozhki between them. Yurio hadn’t expected Yuri to have much of an appetite in his state, but after taking one bite the man ate with almost as much energy as Yurio himself did. Watching him, Yurio was reminded that Yuri gained weight easily, and part of that was because he would binge eat when he was upset. The boy made a mental note to keep an eye on what and how much Yuri ate while Victor was away.

Their meal done, Yurio did something entirely unexpected. After he did the dishes he went back to his room. Yuri was just thinking that of course the boy would hole himself back up in there. That was what he usually did after they ate. But instead he came back out only a moment later with his phone in hand and dropped himself back down onto the sofa. After a few seconds of debating with himself, Yurio even leaned against Yuri. It was wholly awkward, as the boy probably didn’t even know _how_ to cuddle, but Yuri appreciated it greatly nonetheless. The Japanese man chuckled despite himself and put his arm around the boy, pulling him marginally closer.

Some hours later, Yurio was beginning to feel sleepy. He looked up at Yuri and saw that he too was fighting off sleep. He shifted a bit, sitting upright and stretching. Yuri cast him a curious glance.

“It’s coming up on midnight, you know.” He told the Japanese Yuri. “Don’t you normally go to bed at ten?”

“I’m waiting for Victor to say good-night. He always texts me.” Yuri replied.

Yurio shook his head. “Whatever. I’m going to sleep. Don’t be up too much longer or Yakov will be angry.”

“Good night.”

“’Night.”

Yurio wandered back to his room, shutting the door quietly behind him and falling face-first onto his bed. For all his ranting and raging that he usually did towards his roommates, he really was worried about the other Yuri. How was he supposed to last two weeks when three days had already wrecked him so much? As his friend, his _lover_ , there had to be something Yurio could do to help. He groaned into a pillow. His hand groped blindly until it found his cat curled up on his bed and gave its soft fur a few strokes.

“Victor even took Makkachin with him.” The boy mumbled. “So if anyone is going to cheer him up, it’s gotta be me, right?” the cat purred as Yurio scratched his head. “Because we all know _you’re_ not going to do anything about it, lazy asshole.”

The following day Yuri looked to be a little more in control of his faculties than before. At the very least he was able to pay enough attention to what he was doing to land every jump he attempted. Yakov and the others, not knowing him very well, assumed he was already making a recovery. Yurio knew that was not the case. His calm right now was only because he was pouring everything he had into skating in order to forget his worries. If something wasn’t done soon Yuri would sink right back into his self-destructive state from before.

Fortunately for both of them, Yurio’s opportunity to help the man out came that night. He left his room close to eleven o’ clock to get one last glass of water before bed. He noticed the light on in Yuri’s room and peered in. The man was sitting in bed playing a game on his phone. A thought occurred to the boy and he pushed the door open a little more. The movement and Yurio sticking his head into the room caught Yuri’s attention and he looked up at him.

“Still up?” Yurio asked, as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Victor won’t be going to bed for another hour, at least.” Was the reply.

Of course. Yurio opened the door further and stepped into the room. Yuri didn’t ask as the boy came around the bed and sat down on the edge beside him. Yurio clearly hesitated before he hoisted himself up and straddled Yuri’s lap, looping his hands around the man’s neck. Yuri placed his phone down on the bed beside him moments before he met the boy’s lips in a tender kiss.

Yuri rubbed his thumbs gently against Yurio’s hips. “Well this is a surprise. I’ve been trying to get you to sleep with me for months.” He teased.

“Shut up.” Yurio grumbled, kissing him again just a fraction harder. “It’s weird to think about having sex with just you while Victor’s here.”

The man laughed softly. “I think most people would find it weirder that you refuse to sleep with one person at a time.”

Another kiss. “I think most people would find it even _more_ weird that you and Victor are sleeping with me at all.”

“Why? Because we’re engaged? Because you’re eight and twelve years younger than us?”

“Because you two are annoying and I am way out of your league.” Yurio smirked as their lips pressed together a fourth time.

Their lips parted, tongues sliding passed each other in an increasingly-familiar dance. Yuri had already learned that of all things, Yurio appreciated when the insides of his lips were teased. Yurio for his part still had no clue what Yuri liked, so he simply tasted whatever his tongue could reach, not that the Japanese man minded. Their kiss was cut short by Yurio, and the boy couldn’t help the grin on his face when Yuri briefly tried to chase his lips when he pulled away. He picked up Yuri’s phone and pressed it to his fingertips.

“Take some pictures.” He suggested, leaning forward to nip at Yuri’s neck. “Anything you think Victor would like.”

Yuri immediately got the idea and went scarlet. His hand was shaking a lot more than he would have cared to admit as he took his phone back. Without any further instruction, Yuri snapped a few pictures of Yurio sucking a mark onto his neck. Sure, the others at the rink were probably going to ask how he had a fresh new hickey when his fiancé was away, but neither of them really cared about that at the moment. Yuri quickly decided which of four pictures he had just taken was the best and sent it to its intended recipient, along with a small caption reading, _“Missing you.”_

“You know what I think that idiot would enjoy?” Yurio asked, sitting back up to admire his handiwork.

“What’s that?” Yuri asked, willing to do anything as long as it meant giving his fiancé a pleasant surprise.

The boy kissed him again. “Teach me how to give head.” He whispered against his lips.

Beneath him, the boy could clearly feel Yuri’s cock react with interest. Yuri’s free hand worked Yurio’s shirt up and he rubbed a nipple with his thumb. Yurio arched his back into the touch, exaggerating just the tiniest bit for the camera. Yuri leaned in this time, starting to paint his chest with kisses. Through slowly-building haze Yurio had the presence of mind to pull out his own phone and start taking pictures for their absent party as well.

The pair stripped their clothing as hands and lips wandered. Yuri managed to suck a few marks onto Yurio’s hips before the boy reminded him of what he wanted out of that night. Yuri leaned back against the headboard, spreading his legs for Yurio to kneel between them.

“Everyone is different, but I find teasing to be pleasant.” Yuri told him. “Work on my thighs first.”

Obediently, Yurio placed his hands just above the man’s knees and dipped his head to press a wet, open mouthed kiss near where his left thumb rested. He moved up half an inch and sucked gently on the fleshy, muscled skin. Yuri let out a shaky breath, boarding on a moan. Building confidence, he began to stroke Yuri’s other thigh. Inch by inch, Yurio worked his way up. His hand dipped further between his legs and his fingertips lightly brushed the sensitive skin at the base of his almost-fully hard dick. Yuri nearly whined at the feather-light contact and Yurio made it a point to bite and suck a mark as far up the inside of his thigh as he could.

“When-” Yuri gasped out, his voice much higher than anticipated. He swallowed before trying again. “Whenever you want, try licking it.”

Yurio nipped his thigh one more time before licking a long stripe up the underside of Yuri’s length. It tasted strange. It wasn’t unlike the rest of his skin, but there was a hint of something else. It was…lightly sweet? He looked up at Yuri with a puzzled expression, only to be met with the man lowering his phone after having clearly snapped a picture of Yurio’s first taste of dick.

“Is there a reason you taste like cheap artificial strawberry?” he asked.

The man’s cheeks colored brightly and he couldn’t look the boy in the eye. He scratched at the back of his neck, partially in shame and partially from shyness. “Flavored lube…” he mumbled. Yurio arched an eyebrow at that. “Wh-what?! I was playing a game a few hours ago and I ran out of the normal stuff so-”

Yurio dropped his forehead onto his thigh. “On second thought, I don’t want to know. So. Now what?”

“Now…uh…” he blinked, remembering what Yurio was doing in his room the first place. “How is your gag reflex?”

“Dunno.” Yurio admitted. “Average?”

“Then just…just start with the head.”

The boy gave a shrug. He had the vaguest idea of what a bowjob entailed, having been on the receiving end several times and having seen them in porn hundreds of times more. If Yuri wasn’t going to give him specifics, he’d just fake it ‘til he made it. He gave Yuri’s cock another lick before parting his lips and wrapping them around the head.

Beneath him Yuri inhaled sharply. Yurio swirled his tongue around the slit and was met by a drop of precum. His eyes widened at the unexpected taste. It was difficult to describe; like the way the rest of Yuri tasted, only more pungent. He decided after a second or two that it wasn’t wholly unpleasant. Not getting any more instruction, he tried sucking. Yuri’s toes curled and he threaded the fingers of his free hand into Yurio’s hair.

“S-slowly take in…as much as you think you can. Try not to choke.” Yuri breathed, his speech becoming labored. “Alternate sucking and licking as you go.” Another deep breath. “And don’t be afraid to back off a little now and then…if you need to adjust.”

Yurio complied. He lowered his mouth a centimeter further, immediately realizing that giving a blowjob wasn’t quite as easy as it always looked in porn. For one it felt strange to have something in his mouth that he had to keep his teeth away from. For another the way Yuri was breathing and the knowledge that he had the man’s dick in his mouth was stupidly arousing, which made it difficult to remember to breathe through his nose. Slowly he took in more, doing as Yuri said and licking and sucking with every downward movement.

He could taste more precum already. That alone told him he must be doing it at least partially right. He pushed himself just a little further and had to abruptly pull off completely in order to cough into the crook of his arm. Yuri soothed him by running his fingers through his hair, brushing the silky strands behind his ear.

“You’re doing really…really well.” He breathed.

Yurio stared down at him, taking a moment both to calm down as well as to take in the sight of the man he was trying to suck off. Yuri’s eyes were half-lidded and his pupils dilated with lust. His cheeks were flushed, and his bottom lip looked like he might have been chewing on it just a little; it was more swollen than Yurio had remembered leaving it. Swiftly the boy snapped a picture for Victor before leaning in to kiss him again. Their lips parted and tongues sloppily glided along and around each other to explore the other’s mouth. Yurio bit the man’s lower lip before they broke their kiss again.

“You’ve been getting all this, right?” he asked, voice a bit husky. It was rare that he wasn’t the one being made to lose his mind during sex, but he’d already come to decide he quite like the way he sounded when he was more in control of himself. Clearly Yuri did too because the man groaned softly before giving a nod and lifting his phone a little in response. “Good.”

And just like that Yurio kissed a trail down his neck, chest, and stomach until his lips wrapped around the weeping appendage yet again. This time he had a better idea of where his limit lay and so he only sucked his way as far down the shaft as he knew he could handle. He felt that in time he might be able to push himself more, but right now he was pretty sure Yuri wouldn’t mind him playing it safe.

He began to bob his head. He sucked each time he moved upwards, and the movements were received by loud gasps. He lavished the head with his tongue, mixing saliva with precum, before letting the muscle glide all the way down the underside as he moved back down. On one particular suck, Yurio found his mouth too filled with saliva and he swallowed, which resulted in a lewd slurping sound as his mouth was still full of dick. Yuri _whined_ at the sound and the sensation, and Yurio could feel himself trying to smirk around his mouthful. He decided to switch licking the slit with swallowing around the head and was rewarded with more loud gasps from the man.

Having gotten used to the movements, Yurio picked up speed. He had probably been going agonizingly slow, and now Yuri probably felt like he might actually be able to cum sometime this century. Yurio felt the fingers in his hair curling tighter and his dick twitched a little in response, and for the first time he began to understand why some people liked having their hair pulled.

The sounds of sucking and Yuri’s moans were only broken by the occasional slurp, and despite his best efforts Yurio could feel himself drooling just a bit. Not that either of them cared. Yuri was fighting to keep his eyes open and the camera, which he had set to record a video, pointed at the action. Finally Yuri pulled his hand from the boy’s hair and wrapped it around the part of his shaft that he was unable to take in. He stroked in time with the boy’s bobbing head. He stopped to grab Yurio by the hair again and pull him off entirely moments before wrapping his hand around his shaft and finishing himself off in a couple easy strokes.

The two sat there panting for a second. Yurio reached out and plucked Yuri’s phone from his hand. He stopped and saved the video, sending it to Victor while the man collected himself and his breath. As soon as the man was ready, he pulled Yurio back onto his lap and kissed him again. Yurio had just long enough to get what amounted to a blurry shot of their mouths together in one corner of a picture before Yuri’s hand found his dick.

Yurio was already close, and he decided that recording a video was probably for the best. He bit the inside of his cheek as he hit record and pointed the camera between them. Yuri blocked the view a few times, licking and biting at Yurio’s nipples before remembering that they had an audience in the form of Victor whenever he next checked his phone. So Yuri focused all his efforts on getting Yurio to climax as quickly as possible. His hand flew at a pace that, had it not been for the boy being painfully hard, probably would have hurt to do without lube. The boy gasped, fighting to breathe at all and his hips stuttered to try and match the pace. It was not long at all before he came across Yuri’s stomach, his mess joining the man’s.

The boy promptly collapsed onto the bed beside Yuri. This time it was the man who took the phone from him to send the new video to their mutual lover while Yurio recovered. Yuri pardoned himself to go to the bathroom and wash up at the sink. He returned with a warm, wet washcloth for Yurio and the boy took it with barely a word of thanks. He wiped up what little mess there was on him before also mopping up the sweat on his forehead with one corner.

“Mind if I stay here tonight?” He asked as he handed the washcloth back.

Yuri beamed at that. “Of course! You’re always welcome to.”

Yurio rolled onto his back. “Not enough room when Victor and Makkachin are here.” He grumbled.

“I don’t think Makkachin will mind spending a few nights on the couch.”

The boy grunted, doing little more than to serve as an acknowledgement that he had heard the man. Yuri tossed the washcloth into his and Victor’s hamper along with the towel he had used to clean himself with. When he turned back to the bed, he found Yurio had sprawled out more and closed his eyes. The man quickly took another picture, sending it with another caption.

_“I don’t think he wants to move.”_

Yuri laid down beside the boy, pulling the sheet over both of them. After a second or two Yurio rolled back onto his side and curled up against him. Yuri put his arm around him, petting his hair soothingly. As the boy’s breathing slowed and evened out into sleep, Yuri raised is phone above them for one last photo.

_“Good night.”_

*****

It took Yurio half a minute the following morning to realize he wasn’t in his own bed. It took him another half minute to remember _why_ he wasn’t in his own bed. He blinked and looked around the room. Yuri was nowhere to be seen, although the spot on the bed next to him was still warm so he must have just gotten up. The boy sat upright and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He spotted his phone on the bedside table on the side Yuri had slept and assumed the man had put it there for him. He picked it up and turned it on.

He had a text from Victor. The boy smirked. He had a feeling he knew what it was and it only took a second to confirm. He had been expecting a playful “thank you” message. What he got was that and a video message; sent only four minutes ago, he noted. Heart beating a little faster in anticipation of whatever it could be, he opened the file. He was not disappointed.

The video had clearly been recorded the night before. The only light came from the screen of Victor’s tablet propped up somewhere between his legs and the lamp on the table out of frame and beside the bed. What Victor was going could be better describe as frantically fucking his own hand than jerking off. Two fingers on his other hand were buried to the knuckle inside of his ass, pumping in and out. Even in the poor lighting Yurio could see him rhythmically curling them into his prostate as well. The video in total was just over a minute and a half long, ending of course with Victor coming hard into his hand with a sharp, loud cry. The boy had to wonder how Victor had managed to look at and watch everything _and_ get his tablet set up all before touching himself. Or maybe he hadn’t been able to and that was why he had been so desperate for climax. Either way and despite the video being so short, Yurio was already hard again. He threw off the sheet covering him and left the bedroom, not bothering to clothe himself at all.

He found Yuri in the kitchen, wearing only a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants. Judging by the frying pan the stove he had just started to get ready to cook them breakfast when he had received Victor’s message. Yurio could tell it was that message that had interrupted him because he could hear it playing. Yuri’s back was to the boy, so he was able to creep up behind him. He waited silently for the sounds of Victor’s climax, and watched as Yuri’s grip on the edge of counter tightened marginally. Yurio took that as his cue to lean forward and wrap his arms around the man’s middle, sinking his teeth deeply into the skin of his shoulder.

Yuri let out a loud hiss and arched his back in surprise and pain. He craned his neck to watch as the boy licked the teeth marks, less to apologize and more because he didn’t want to stop tasting the man.

“Your stupid fiancé caused _this_.” Yurio mumbled against his skin, grinding his hips forward. His dick rubbed against Yuri’s backside. “Why are you wearing pants?”

The man couldn’t help but laugh. It seemed he had not one, but two bite-y Russians who got horny all too easily in the morning. He wondered just how pouty Yurio would get if he pointed out the similarities between him and Victor, but decided that he wanted another round almost as much as the boy did after their little ‘return gift’. Instead he turned around in the boy’s grasp and pulled him closer, dragging the boy up to straddle one of his thighs.

“I was wondering why Victor hadn’t said anything about what we sent him. Seems he was holding out until he knew both of us would be ready to go again.” Yuri stated. His grip on Yurio’s hips allowed him to pull at the boy until he got the picture and began to grind against him.

“You haven’t answered my question.” Yurio reminded him with a smirk. “Your pants. Why?”

“Because you haven’t taken them off yet.” Yuri teased.

“Dick.”

“Yours is dripping already. You’re going to stain them at this rate.”

“Shut up and kiss me, and then I’ll see about taking them off for you so that they don’t get ruined.”

Yuri supposed that was a fair enough trade.

*****

Victor had just stepped out of the shower when his phone alerted him to a new message. He picked it up and saw that he actually had two. The newest one was a large, blossoming bruise upon Yuri’s shoulder, teeth marks still somewhat visible, accompanied by a message from his fiancé.

_“This is how the tiger decided to greet me this morning, thanks to you.”_

Already the Russian man was smirking and he quickly checked what it was Yurio had sent him.

 _“This is entirely your fault.”_ Is what he had to say along with a picture of what was clearly the end result of Yurio rutting against his fiancé’s thigh and Yuri touching himself.

For once Victor was more than willing to own up to the consequences of his actions.

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally going to include a bit at the end about how Victor had actually set this whole thing up. Like he had set it up with Christophe that he would ask them to go on vacation with him. Knowing Yakov wouldn't allow it and Yurio wouldn't want to go, Victor then "reluctantly" went alone (with Makkachin of course, because gotta get the dog out of the way). So Yuri and Yurio would be left to satisfy each other. But I couldn't figure out a good way to work in bits about Yuri trying to get Yurio to have sex with just him (and Victor wanting to make it happen). And then the part I left off at just felt too right that I couldn't ruin it with tedious and convoluted explanation. So I didn't. Until just now. =|
> 
> And in case you're wondering, the "dumb little semi-RP" that sparked my imagination and created this had to do with 1) Yuri trying over and over to get Yurio to sleep with him, and 2) me posing the question of "How pissed would Yakov be if Yurio 'accidentally' uploaded a bunch of sexy pictures of himself to Instagram?"
> 
> Aside from that, my goal with this fic was to make something Yuri/Yurio that did not ignore Yuri's relationship with Victor, but did not directly involve him or a threesome. I think I did pretty well, if I do say so myself.


End file.
